User talk:Caged1
Hi Caged1, How might you want to develop your "boy who changes time" concept on the Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki? On the Member Development page I have created a writer list on which people can sign up for the project. There is also a credit identifying you as the series' creator. You and I could also be Executive Producers, helping other writers with their scripts. What do you think? TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 13:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Caged1, I've just made an addition to the Member Development page on The Junior Script Writers Community and looking at your talk page it seemed you came up with the idea of the story so I wanted to know what you thought of my addition. Thank you, Jack Pownall Jack Pownall 05:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) An admin and a bureaucrat! You're now an administrator and a bureaucrat! I decided to make you these due to the splendid help that you've been to me, both on this wiki and on your own Doctor Who Fan Story Wiki! Thanks, TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 09:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Caged1, I was thinking that maybe we should plan to have some sort of MSN conference between me, you, TenpiesWho and any other writers we have so we can make some decisions for your Time Traveler series. Then once we have a good idea about the characters, series plots, story arcs etc we can speed up the writing progress and get this project moving :) Thanks, Jack. Jack Pownall - Insomniac, Beginner Photographer, Beginner Photoshop User and a Writer (Occasionally). 02:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Caged1, What's your MSN or Skype? So me, you and TenpiesWho can have a writers conference :D. Jack Pownall - Insomniac, Beginner Photographer, Beginner Photoshop User and a Writer (Occasionally). 17:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Caged1, Go to ebuddy.com, sign in with your hotmail email and you can chat using MSN. I've added you. Jack. Jack Pownall - Insomniac, Beginner Photographer, Beginner Photoshop User and a Writer (Occasionally). 18:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Episodes 1 and 2 Hi Caged1, I like your ideas for "The Time Traveller" series and the titles should be fine - I like the variety! I was just wondering if it was possible for there to be a gap between the writing of Episodes 1 and 2 - I'd quite like to see the finished script for that before I can develop the initial idea I have for my episode. Thanks TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 17:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ashes to Ashes - series four Ever heard of the British BBC drama Ashes to Ashes? I am considering writing a fourth series soon as a second project. Will write an outline for the series soon, and I would be grateful if you can inform Jack! Hope you like the idea! TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 18:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Hi Caged1, Would you happen to know if we actually own our wikis? TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 16:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) An answer to your question Not that first bit no. Some Answers HI Caged1, 1. Lorna is in Victorian London as I assumed that all of the main characters were time travellers. I take it this isn't true? 2. I'm still developing the plot but am still writing the beginning of the episode. 3. Can't tell you much about Jack's story I'm afraid. I'd love to know more too - sounds great! TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 18:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hi Caged1, Should we perhaps start a blog on this wiki that people can read about something writer-related? TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 18:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog and Other Things Hi Caged1 Haven't actually written anything for the blog yet but will think about it. I'd love to have a crack at killing Lorna off in episode 9 - I'm sure I can be very creative indeed! I'll probably postpone A2A until TTT is off to a good start. Thanks TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 19:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lorna and Charlie Hi Caged1, As you can see from the beginning of my script, I haven't actually revealed how Lorna came to be in Victorian London. I thought I'd leave you to decide on how she got there in Ep 10, that's what I assumed you would do. As for Charlie, I might factor him in at the end somewhere - possibly in some kind of cliffhanger leading in to the next episode (is Jack writing ep 3?) Thanks TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 19:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Watch? What watch? I'm not entirely sure I remember anything about a watch, or how it gets broken. Will tell Jack about Episode 4. TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 19:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Co-productions and writer drives Hi Caged1, How do you feel about developing future projects between this wiki and other wikis that are appropriate? It might also be a good idea to launch a serious drive for brand-new contributors soon. Thanks, TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 10:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Answers and Social Networking Hi Caged1, Yes - character pages and A2A prequels sound great! You can indeed post films - anything related to scriptwriting or general writing is welcome! Finally, are you on Twitter or Facebook? Maybe we could talk about ideas there if you are. Thanks TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 10:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Editing TCOE Hi Caged1 Yes, of course I can edit The Code of Eagles. Is there anything specific that you would like changed? Thanks, TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 18:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) A new member Hi Caged1, I am hoping to bring a good friend to this wiki. He too is a budding filmmaker and writer, and as he is developing his own short film at the moment I believe he would be willing to help out here. Pass this message on to Jack. TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 14:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) A2A, New Member and Advertising - Answers Hi Caged1, Answers to your questions: 1. Don't extend TTT just yet. I tweeted my friend about joining. He had a look and said "I'll think about it." We'll wait for a definite reply before extending the series. 2. The A2A project is officially postponed until TTT is flowing nicely. There will most likely be a new team, with some original characters making guest appearances! 3. Your advertising plan sounds great! We'll most definitely pursue that! Thanks TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 18:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Urgent - Admins Read ASAP Hi Caged1 I have an idea for both our wikis to gain more visitors. Why not enquire into officially merging this and The DW Fan Story Wiki? What do you and Jack think of this? We would have a DW writing community and a general writing community on one site. I need your opinion if I am going to ask Community Central about a merger. Thanks TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 20:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Merging our wikis Hi Caged1 I have left a message to one of Community Central's staff asking how we might go about merging the wikis officially. Thanks, TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 16:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Restarting projects Hi Caged1, Could we restart production on TTT soon? Should we have some kind of meeting for it? Thanks, TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 20:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, long time no speak! Hi Caged1, Remember me, TenpiesWho? I thought you'd abandoned this wiki so I left for a while in the hope you'd come back. You have my permission to use the Time Traveller concepts, since you created them, and I wonder if you'd return to help me and another member, POMfannumber1, on another Doctor Who project, Eleventh Doctor Adventures? I'd love your input! Drop me a line if you're interested. --TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 09:10, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Dr Who project Hi Caged1, This new DW project is on this wiki and it came from POMfannumber1, so you'll have to ask him about what he has planned. I know the story arc features a recurring villain but I believe everything else is sketchy at the mo. --TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 15:40, April 7, 2014 (UTC) By the way... Do you have any ideas about how we could get wider exposure for our work? From professionals or something? --TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 15:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Scriptedness The series should be scripted, but from what I've seen of the first episode it needs to be formatted properly. I'll have a polite word about that! :) --TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 17:45, April 7, 2014 (UTC)